Rectangular bales are able to maintain their shape by means of a series of parallel extending twine loops, provided lengthwise around the bales. Balers typically use automatic knotters by which e.g. two knots are made on every loop for binding a bale. An example of such a knotter system for a baler is disclosed in EP 1.584.227 in the name of the Applicant, the disclosure of which is included herein by reference. The knotter system disclosed in EP 1.584.227 has the advantage that two consecutive knots can be formed during one operation cycle, without the formation of twine tails.
EP 1 645 509 relates to the holding device which is used in the knotter of a baler to grip hold twines as they are being knotted and cut. To establish a correct gripping and releasing, it is important to align all components to each other. EP 1 645 509 discloses that adjustment of the form of the curved edge of the holding device has a positive effect on the twines when being knotted and cut.
The object of the present invention is to further improve the knotter system of EP 1.584.227, and more in particular to realize a better and easier removal of the second knot from the bill hook at the end of an operation cycle.